


Collide

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Demon Squad [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Demons, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Hi meet Keryan! They took a liking to Oisín and want to make him theirs :D
Relationships: Oisín/Keryan
Series: Demon Squad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913521
Kudos: 1





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS HI WELCOME TO TWO DEMONS FUCKING
> 
> keryan uses they/them pronouns but i slip up occasionally with them so it might have slipped through in some chapters.

“Fu-fuck!” Oisín whined, his back arching off what he thinks might be a coffee table. He couldn’t remember where he even was at this point. He had probably way too much to drink at that little party he had gotten invited to. Well, more like forced to go to by one of his clients.

If being threatened with brute force was to be considered an invitation, he was going to have to start telling people up front that parties were no longer part of his contracts.

It had been uncomfortable for him to attend, hiding himself away as much as he possibly could before someone had gotten him something to drink. And then another the moment his glass was empty. And then another. And another. Next thing he knew, he was being sweet talked in his ear and being gently maneuvered into a dark hallway. He didn’t protest, wanting someone to make him feel even a little bit happy just for the night.

But now this person was having their wicked way with him.

He let out another whine, drawn out before he let out a sob. “St-stop!” The movements immediately stopped, allowing him to calm down as he took in heaving breaths of air. He couldn’t help the sobbing gasps he let out as his body shook violently. He wasn’t made for orgasming this frequently and this much in one night. “What...what fucking number?”

“Six,” Purred his one-night lover. “Could be seven soon.”

Oisín let out another sob, nodding his head quickly. “Again.” He commanded, moaning so loudly his voice cracked as the movements started up again. He felt so damn sore down there and he knew he wouldn’t be able to move the next day. Maybe even more than a day but dammit he wanted this. His hands were pinned off to his side and his legs were wrapped firmly around the other’s hips, moving weakly in sync with the thrusts. How he hadn’t blacked out at this point was a miracle in itself. His back hurt, his wings were screaming, and his poor horns had been bashing against something on the table for a while now it was making his scalp tender. His eyes flew open as he felt something snap around the base of his dick and he tried to free his hands only for them to be pinned harder, making him moan. “Don’t-Don’t fucking- _aAH_ fucking tease me!” He gasped out, his head tilting back.

“Mmm, thought you’d want to drag this out a little longer?” There was a mouth against his chest and teeth suddenly dug into his clavicle, making him scream.

Oisín struggled against the other and managed to free his hands, pushing their face away with a cry. “You bastard!” He groaned, reaching a hand up to his chest to rub at the sore spot. “I told you not to mark me!”

“Sorry,” Was the ever not so apologetic response. “You just looked too good to not try that out.”

“If this causes any sort of problems, I swear I will end you.” Oisín hissed, falling back against the table and tilted his hips back up. “Go harder.”

And harder they did go. Oisín hadn’t been fucked this hard in such a long time he thought he was going to go insane from the feeling. There was no way he was going to ever forget this. 

Sobbing openingly, his hands scrabbled for some sort of purchase and one ended up on the edge of the table while the other flew up to the other’s shoulder and dug his nails into the skin. There was a grunt above him and he quickly loosened his grip before a mouth was on his and a tongue practically down his throat. Then the hand was around his dick and stroking him harshly.

He screamed into the others mouth, his back arching so harshly it hurt him. But he didn’t come. He couldn’t. Not with the ring around the base of dick. He flopped back onto the table, tears streaming down his face in heavy droplets. “Please!” He whimpered, raising a shaky hand up to the others head and stroked his hair. “Please please please please.” His voice cracked on almost every word, desperate.

“No,” The other leaned away, snatching his hand and started moving slowly. 

Oisín shuddered, weeping louder. He wanted this to never end but he so desperately wanted it to end. He wanted to be pushed over the edge so badly, wanted to black out and not remember anything. But he didn’t want the bliss to ever leave him. But this teasing. This fucking teasing was making his body ache in such ways he didn’t know was possible. He arched up into them again with a whine, his hands clenching and unclenching uselessly.

They stopped which made Oisín scream in frustration. “Shhh, lovely.” And if that did not make a fire sweep through him so violently, he moaned and shook. “Oh, that seemed to do something. You’re drooling.” There was a hand on his lips and a thumb wiped at his lips. He tried to catch it in his mouth but failed as it slipped away. “Seven times.” They whispered, brushing their lips against his ear. “Ready?” 

Oisín nodded quickly, squirming before he started begging. “Please please! Please for the love of anything that is out there, let me fucking come!” He whined, his mouth hanging open as he stared up at the other. He hadn’t really looked at them fully and was finally able to see them, albeit a bit blurry through his tears and arousal. How hadn’t he noticed the horns before?

“Do you remember my name?” They asked, reaching a hand down slowly towards his cock and toyed with it for a bit just to make him cry again. 

Panting, Oisín bucked his hips up and shook his head. “N-No. Fu-AH” He yelped as the other squeezed him tightly. He started to cry again and squirmed against his hold. “Please please please please please.” He whispered, gasping for breath again. He’d barely been touched down there the entire night and if it weren’t for the ring around his cock, he would have ended things already.

“I’ll let you come if you say my name.”

Oisín moaned in despair, his head tipping back as they stopped moving their hand and just held it there. He wracked his addled brain, trying to think of everything they said to him that night. They were the one who kept bringing him drinks. The one who pressed him against the wall before taking him down a hall. 

Wait, was he still at the party?

No, they had left. Stumbled down the road into a house. It wasn’t his house. It had to belong to the one above him. 

“Kare?” Oisín whimpered, yelping when he got his nipple pinched.

“Close.”

“So am I.” Oisín lamented, shifting his hips.

That got a snort out of the other and what seemed to be pity as they started thrusting again slowly. “It starts with a K.” They thrusted sharper, making Oisín cry out and arch against them. “Keep trying, lovely.”

Nodding, Oisín continued to think, one hand idly wandering up to rest his hand against their cheek. “Keran?” 

The other grinned wickedly, removing the cock ring only to hold him tightly. “Even closer. You can do it, Oisín. I know you want to come. Call me by my name.” They purred, gripping him tighter as Oisín choked so harshly that they almost feared he was going to hurt himself. They started thrusting again, feeling their own arousal building up to the breaking point.

Oisín moaned loudly, making the coffee table shake with the noise. His head fell back again as he started crying out with each thrust as it jarred him into the table. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck-Kery-” He choked off with a scream as the other started stroking him again. “Keryan!” He finally managed to cry out, screaming louder as the other released the death grip on the base of his cock.

The last thing Oisín remembered was the other groaning loudly into his chest as they released inside him. Then the world went dark.

It must have been hours before he woke, the world around him bright and he was no longer on the coffee table. At some point he had ended up in quite the large bed. He tried to sit up but collapsed right back down as he tried, a yelp leaving him immediately. Shaking, he tried to push himself up again and was happy to see it work a bit better this time.

Taking in his surroundings, he noticed that it was a well used room with things strewn about all over the place and the walls were covered in art and pictures. He wanted to get up and look closer to see where the hell he was but the searing pain in his hips and back told him otherwise. So he laid back down with a groan, rolling on his stomach to stretch his wings. Which didn’t hurt as much as he was expecting. Furrowing his brows, he internally checked himself for any other signs of discomfort but the only one that was causing a scene was what he knew was a thorough fucking he had received. He could only recall snippets of it though and that made him nervous.

The door creaked open quietly, making Oisín startle and pop up only to collapse back down with a groan. “Ah!” A voice piped up and suddenly there was a dip in the bed next to him before a hand was placed gently in the middle of his back. “You okay?”

“Define okay.” Oisín snapped, turning his head to get a look at the other on the bed. His heart nearly stopped when he saw who it was. Groaning, he buried his face back into the bed. “Don’t fucking tell me you’re the reason I’m so damn sore.”

Keryan laughed, rubbing circles in the space between Oisín’s wings. “Yessir.” They purred, digging lightly into his back. “Is that a problem?”

“It is when you’re one of my client’s kids.” Oisín grumbled, turning his head to look at the other again. “What time is it?”

“Little after 1pm.” Keryan chirped, trailing their fingers up Oisín’s spine lightly. “You sleep like the dead.”

“I have to.” Sighing heavily, Oisín tried to sit up again and felt his legs shaking as he did so. He looked down at himself and found that he was fully clothed, raising an eyebrow at Keryan as he looked back up at the other.

“I’m not an animal.” Keryan said defensively. “You would have been cold otherwise.” They were pouting at him before they tilted their head. “So, how much-”

“Barely anything. I remember crying for your dick. I remember coming seven times.” Oisín sighed heavily and rubbed at his face.

“Only seven? Oh, you uh. You came ten times.”

Oisín froze before looking directly at Keryan. “Excuse me?”

“Ten times.”

Blinking rapidly, Oisín groaned and fell back onto the bed. “That’s...that’s got to be impossible. No wonder I fucking feel dry.” He felt the embarrassment creeping in and it went full force as Keryan draped themselves on top of him. “Oi, knock it off.”

Keryan simply hummed, pressing a gentle kiss under his ear. “So would you ever want to do this again?” They whispered, trailing a hand up Oisín’s stomach lightly. They felt the other flinch away from their touch and they quickly retracted their hand before sitting up again. “I’m just saying we could have a...fling happen now and then. You seemed like you needed the stress relief. You do have a bit of a crazy life.” They shrugged before reaching over to stroke Oisín’s hair lightly. “Think about it?”

Oisín stayed quiet before turning to look at the other. “If your father finds out about this-”

Keryan snorted, rolling their eyes. “As if that bastard would care. He thinks of me a failure anyway. Why do you think he requested your services in the first place. He wanted you to cure me.”

Raising an eyebrow, Oisín sat back up after accepting Keryan’s help to do so. “Is that right? So if I accept your...help? Think it’d piss him off enough he’d stop taking me from my home in the middle of the night?”

Keryan grinned widely, nodding a bit. “It’s possible. He values you though so it might just make you easier to access.” They chuckled when Oisín looked annoyed at that thought. “But he doesn’t have to know about us either.” They purred, leaning in to press a kiss against his cheek.

Oisín couldn’t help it as he leaned into it. As much as he loathed to admit it, he did enjoy what he could remember and if what Keryan was saying was truthful. Maybe he could enjoy it again. “Deal.”

The look in Keryan’s eyes almost made him feel like he was on fire but the way the other rested both palms on his cheeks and leaned in to seal their lips together made him melt instead. “Then it’s settled, lovely.”

Oisín shivered and grinned against their lips. 

Maybe going to parties wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> TWO DEMONS  
> HAVING SEX
> 
> MY MUSCLES  
> MY MUSCLES  
> INVOLUNTARILY F L E X 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Follow my on Twitter for more updates on writing as well as my patreon updates! I scream a lot over there
> 
> Twitter is @Shugo_Ookami


End file.
